veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush
VeggieTales Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush VHS Sony Wonder 2005 Story On the countertop Bob and Larry both get letters from two different kids Bob gets a letter from a kid from Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. And Larry gets a Letter from a kid from San Antonio, Texas about being bullied and what God says to do about it and start a couple of stories. In "Bully Trouble", Junior is a young boy who is discouraged when a big bully named Mount Gourdon claims the playground as his own and threatens to pound anyone who trespasses. Back in his tree house, Junior starts daydreaming about being very heroic. When he declares that he is not afraid, Dad comes and gives him advice on how to overcome his fears. Later, the kids return to the playground. Gourdon appears and threatens to pound Junior every day. But soon, the other kids gain courage to stand up to Gourdon as well. Gourdon leaves and everyone cheers. In the Silly Song "Pizza Angel", Larry sends out for a pizza, but for some reason, it's taking a long time to arrive. Larry sings about missing his pizza in the style of a teen tragedy. Towards the middle of the song, some pea angels appear as backup singers. Finally, the Pizza man arrives and tells Larry that he couldn't find his house, so he got hungry and ate his pizza. The main feature, "Minnesota Cuke", begins with Minnesota searching for the Golden Carrot Nose of the Abominable Snowman in the Himalayas. However, after a chain of events, his arch enemy, Professor Rattan, ends up swiping the Golden Carrot Nose and declaring, "Finders keepers!" At the Moose Lake Children's Museum, Minnesota complains about Rattan to his assistant, Martin. Then, a Parkman from New York City arrives to inform Minnesota about a plot to steal Samson's hairbrush, which is believed to possess the great powers of Samson. Apparently, Canadians want to use the power of the hairbrush to take over both halves of Niagara Falls. Minnesota decides he wants to use the power of the brush to get revenge on Rattan. The first stop in his search is an ice cream shop in Malta. He seeks advice from an old friend, a former archaeologist named Julia. She gives him an address where he can find out more. Shortly after he leaves, Rattan arrives seeking the same information. When Julia refuses, Rattan sets the freezer to melt causing strawberry ice cream to flood the entire shop. Minnesota returns to save Julia, and she informs Minnesota they must go to Seville. In the Barbershop of Seville, they are welcomed by barbers Figaro and Leo, who tell Minnesota of the Catacombs where the hairbrush is secluded. They offer him a map, which Rattan immediately steals. However, they also inform Minnesota of a shortcut to the Catacombs. Minnesota finds the hairbrush, but is confronted by Rattan and the Parkman (who was working for Rattan the entire time) who have captured Julia. Minnesota offers him the brush for Julia's freedom. Martin calls and claims that the brush has no power, that Samson's power came from God rather than the artifact. Minnesota and Julia escape the Catacombs but again run into Rattan and the Parkman. Figaro and Leo arrive with two Canadian Mounties who attempt to arrest Rattan, but Minnesota shows compassion by convincing them to let him go. This redeems Rattan, who offers the brush in return for friendship and Minnesota keeps it in Martin's Children's Museum. Back at the countertop the lessons learned are that sometimes we can't do anything to change a bully and that God doesn't want us to try to get even because that just make us bullies too but God wants to love them. Modeling *Junior Asparagus as himself *Laura Carrot as herself *Annie the Celery as herself *Percy Pea as himself *Lil' Pea as himself *Dad Asparagus as himself *Don Gordon as himself *Mr. Nezzer as "Da Coach" *Scooter Carrot as the Announce *Larry The Cucumber as Minnesota Cuke *Petunia Rhubarb as Julia *Bob The Tomato as Marten *Gloria Ojeda as Nicole *Mr. Lunt as Professor Rattan *Scallion #1 as the Parkman *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd as Canadian Mounties *Figero and Leo as Themselves Segments *Introduction *Bully Trouble *Silly Song: Pizza Angel *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *What We Have Learned Songs In addition to the ubiquitous "VeggieTales Theme" and "What We Have Learned," this episode contains the following songs: *''He's Robin Hood'', sung by Junior and his friends *''Pizza Angel'' (Silly Song), sung by Larry *''Minnesota Cuke Theme Song,'' sung by Charlie Daniels External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0471422/ Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush] at the Internet Movie Database Trivia * The Golden Carrot Nose may be a reference to the weight term for gold, carat. * During the scene at Julia's ice cream shop, pictures of both Larryboy and Samson carrying the gates of Gaza can be seen on the walls. * During the Malta part of the episode, a poster for a "Lost Falcon" can be seen briefly. * In the catacombs, a plaque pointing the way to the Holy Grail is shown for a few seconds. * When Minnesota Cuke first enters the catacombs, he is humming The Hairbrush Song. * During the credits, you will see the whale and the pirate ship from Jonah, with Jonah being pulled by the ship in his life ring, as well as the ship from Lyle the Kindly Viking. * At the very end of the credits, you will see Fidgel, Midgel, Zidgel, and Kevin from 3-2-1 Penguins standing in the middle of Antarctica. Category:VeggieTales episodes